Mystery Incorporated and One
by The New Journey
Summary: Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated, often considered to be the dark adaptation of the Scooby Doo series to date. What happens in such a world when you add in a pyromaniac Naruto who's been trained in martial arts and has blood on his hands. Easy you get Mystery Incorporated and One.


**Mystery Incorporated and One**

**Chapter 1 Beware The Beast From Below.**

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my first story "Mystery Incorporated and One. As this is my first story constructive criticism and good feedback would be appreciated. Also should you have any question message me or post in the review section and I will try and get back to you as soon as I can. Please enjoy the story and thank you for reading.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Scooby Doo. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and Hanna-Barbera as well as Warner Brothers Animation respectively.**

** "…" People Talking**

** '…' People thinking**

_**"…" Recorded messages or people over the phone**_

_** '…' Written messages**_

-Page Break-

"Another mystery bites the dust." Confidently declared Velma Dinkley the 16 year old brains of the group known as Mystery Incorporated. She was wearing her go to outfit an Orange turtle neck sweater, a red skirt, knee high orange socks, red shoes and of course her famous square framed glasses that changed her normally green eyes, to an obsedian black. Her chin length auburn hair was decorated with two small red bows. All in all her appearance just screamed modesty.

"Of course did you expect anything else from us?" Asked Naruto Uzumaki the resident martial arts expert of the group and the second oldest being 17. Naruto's physique could be best described as a powerful frame that was built for speed, and his appearance just seemed to scream dangerous.

From his steel toed black combat boots, to the black jeans with red stripes going down the side. Even his white t-shirt with the symbol for yin and yang in the center made him look dangerous, you can't forget the fancy green crystal that hung around his neck. Let's not forget the black aviator sunglasses on his faced that covered his heterochromatic eyes one being a bright ocean blue and the other being blood red with a vertical slit pupil. Let's not forget the six whisker like marks on his face that if asked he claimed were birthmarks.

However the piece de resistance was his hair a blood red color that had in sighted many rumors at Crystal Cove High about how it was stained red from the blood of his defeated opponents blood. His hair seemed to spike in every direction on top of his head. It hung just below his ears except for a ponytail that moved right between his shoulder blades a reminiscent to his now dead martial arts teacher Jiraiya.

"Of course not , way to go gang" stated the resident leader of the group Fred( Fredrick) Jones Jr. Fred was the tallest member of Mystery Inc. at 6'1 bating Shaggy by one inch and Naruto by two he was also the oldest being a couple months older than Naruto. He was wearing a pair of blue pants brown shoes. A blue polo with a white sweater over top of it and finally his signature orange ascot to complete the look.

"Let's Celebrate." Exclaimed the Fashion expert of the group Daphne Blake who happened to be the youngest at 16 two months younger then Velma. Daphne was often considered the most attractive member of the group with her shoulder length orange-red hair and lavender eyes. Her outfit especially showed off her beauty from her light purple headband, long-sleeved purple mini-dress with lighter purple accents, a green scarf, pink silk tights and her purple shoes with bows as buckles.

"Yeah Celebrate." Stated the resident talking Great Dane of the group Scoobert Dooby Doo however most just called him Scooby Doo. He was a brown Great Dane with black spots, sporting a teal colored collar with a teal and yellow tag with his initials S and D on it.

The group was rounded out by the resident food lover of the group Norville Rogers the middle aged being a little away from turning 17. Known to most as Shaggy for the fact he had a habit of not combing his hair and the fact he was never clean shaven. He wore a dark green shirt, red pants and black shoes.

Suddenly the sound of a jail cell door slamming shut stopped them right in their tracks.

"I have a better Idea." stated the Sheriff of Crystal Cove Sheriff Bronson Stone. That's right his first name is actually Sheriff, man his mother must have hated him. The sheriff was wearing a stereotypical police uniform featuring a Sheriff's badge.

"Ah come on Sheriff." Stated Fred clearly annoyed at being locked in a jail cell for doing what most would consider anywhere but crystal cove a civic duty.

"Shut up do you see this badge, do you know how I got it." The sheriff asked hoping it would shut them up.

"You put fifty-cents in a toy vending machine outside the supermarket." Bitingly asked Naruto already looking for his cigarettes knowing this would be a long night.

"NO!" He exclaimed "It's hear because if there is crime in this town I'm the one who solves it. Not a bunch of snot nosed brats." he stated knowing that last comment would annoy them. "Oh and Uzumaki if you light up a single cigarette in this cell, I will personally make sure you are not out till morning."

"Fine." Naruto stated while putting his cigarettes back in his pocket, not before mumbling under his breath "Jackass."

"Oh just so you know I called your parents and they are pissed especially you Fred say hi to your dad the mayor for me." He said while laughing kind of evilly. "Uzumaki you can leave after the rest of them are gone." He said knowing the blonde was temperamental whenever someone brought up his parents and their death. Though it was one of the bigger controversies in Crystal Cove about who killed them that fateful night.

The Sheriff then left through the door at the other end of the room leaving the teens to stand around depressed or in Naruto's case uncaringly bored.

"Just once it would be nice if we got thanked for solving a mystery." Daphne said already becoming depressed.

"Good thing we're not in this to be liked." Stated Fred also becoming depressed after that statement everyone glared at him. Except Naruto who went with the old fashioned slap to the back of the head.

"You know that sounded better before I said it." stated Fred while rubbing the back of his head hoping it would make it stop throbbing faster. No one could say Naruto didn't hit hard even when he was holding back.

-Page Break-

Naruto slowly walked away from the police station after being in that cell for almost an hour. As soon as he was out of sight of the police station he quickly lite up a cigarette and took a drag.

"Ah." he said as he breather out smoke." Man Sheriff needs a life or at least to stop riding our asses all the time. Just because we are curious about the town's history, doesn't mean he needs to be a dick and keep locking us in jail."

Naruto remained quiet as he walked the six blocks from the police station to his house. Quietly climbing the steps of 616 north Salem drive. Yeah he did technically live in the house of the devil maybe that's why people thought his house was cursed. At this thought he snorted 'If only they knew the truth.' He thought.

He opened, and closed the door rather quickly knowing people we're staring at him as he did so. After closing the door he took in his favorite part about just walking in the door, the house was pitch black, after immersing himself in the dark for a few minutes he began his predesignated ritual. He took off his combat boots and set them on the predesignated spot to the right of the doo. The next objective was to flip the light switch located two feet to the left of the door.

Suddenly the room was illuminated and surprisingly it was plain, not plain as in empty but plain as in extremely average. The walls were a light tan color, the floor was a nice shiny brown colored hardwood, and for some reason the only furniture in the room was a brown leather couch. That was currently pushed up against the right wall in front of a window. On the left side there was a single door in the middle of the room the door looked to be a black ebony colored wood this room belonged to the only person still living in this house. There was one more door in the room, it was located on the wall directly across from the door and two feet to the right.

Through the door was the dining room, and it was as ordinary as the previous room tan walls, hardwood floors and one piece of furniture. This piece of furniture was a little different though it was a dining room table that appeared to be made of a light brown wood. The strangest thing about the table though was that it looked like the table was built in a six chair set, but there were only two chairs at the table. There was one other door in the room, and it appeared to be in a direct line with the other door.

Through this door you came into the biggest room in the entire house the family room. It also appeared to be one of the most well-furnished featuring a couch, love seat and recliner all of a nice tan color that seemed to scream average. The paint color and floor were identical to the last two rooms a tan color and a hardwood. To the left upon entering the room you could see the kitchen hidden away in a small in clove. A moderate sized, and surprisingly having rather up to date appliances ranging from a refrigerator, a microwave and a stainless steel sink. The cabinets appeared to be a red oak and very clean. Directly across from the kitchen was the bathroom, which upon entering had a door on the right opening this door showed you a small closet like space with a stacked washer and dryer set.

This left two rooms in the house unaccounted for, upon entering the family room the first door on the right was a strange sight to behold. Now you might be asking what made it strange well that's easy, it was the chains and padlock that seemed to seal the door so tight even air couldn't get in. This room was padlocked for a simple reason it was the former room of Naruto's parents Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. After their death Naruto had discovered that his nightmares we're not as severe when the door was padlocked closed, so now he never even took the padlock off.

The final door was located at the far right corner of the family room, it was formally his father's in home office for his P.I. firm. However after his death Naruto converted it to a study in which he kept books detailing the mysteries and conspiracies of Crystal Cove. Not to mention rare books his bastard of father had collected during his life. As well as an old record player that had been in here so long he just couldn't bring himself to get rid of it, and he had never been as happy of that fact as he was tonight.

He quietly made his way to the kitchen to prepare himself something to eat knowing it was going to be a long night. How could he have known this you ask well that's easy he received a package that morning with a record and a note. There wasn't much written on the note just one line.

'_Play me tonight or your secret will be revealed tomorrow.'_

Having an idea about which secret the person was talking about he figured, it was probably a smart idea to play the tape just in case they had actual evidence.

'Though it's probably just another crazy town member who thinks if they accuse me of the crime I will break down in tears and admit my guilt' thought Naruto bitterly tired of people giving him that look that said they knew he had killed someone. Looking at the clock on the microwave and seeing it flash 9:28, he figured it was time to stop putting it off and play the recording. He sat down in the rolling chair that was preset in the study for times when he spent hours in there. He set the disk down and started the player ready for what he would hear or so he thought.

_"Hello Naruto Uzumaki or would you prefer if I called you, Father Slayer?" _This was the first thing the voice said, and it immediately grabbed Naruto's attention most people thought he had killed both his parent's but this voice had already figured out he had in fact only killed his father.

'How could who ever this is know that' Naruto thought curiously though he was determined to keep his face in an aloof expression, the same one he used when not dealing with his friends or people he liked.

_"Now I'm sure that I've got your attention, you see I know you killed your father, and unlike the rest of the fools of this town that accuse you I can prove it"_ continued the still unknown voice

"What" Naruto quietly exclaimed not able to believe his ears.

_"At 11:30 on the night of July 14th 2010 someone will ring your doorbell, and present you with a package depicting images of my proof, and another recording to explain what I want. Sincerely, Mr.E."_ finished the voice and with that the recording was finished and silence encompassed the room for several seconds.

"Holy shit this is bad." Naruto declared finally breaking the silence. Shock so heavy on his face that his sunglasses actually fell off his face revealing his heterochromatic eyes to the world. Though right now the red eyes slit seemed to have shrunken in size making it look even more menacing then before.

"Ok calm down Uzumaki today's the 12th so you have two days to figure what in the hell you're going to do." He kept repeating this to himself to his face relaxed into its preset expression.

'Wait what if they found the gun' Naruto thought, suddenly very worried. He to the outside observer stood up from the chair calmly, but if you looked closely you would see his legs were shaking. As he walked to his room he kept repeating the same phrase in his head over and over again.

'Please let it be there, please let it be there.' The closer Naruto got to his room the louder that thought seemed to reverberate through his head till that was the only thought present in his mind anymore.

Naruto quickly opened and closed the door to his room checking to see if anything was out of place. His bed was made in the exact manner he did it, all of his dresser drawers were opened about an inch. Finally his TV and book shelf were still covered in dust just like they should be, seeing in everything just like he left he almost breathed a sigh of relief.

However before he could he noticed the oldest looking book on his book shelf withered looking copy of "The Art of War" by Sun Tzu. Didn't have any dust on the spine. This caused his heart beat to speed up, with slow methodical steps he approached the book shelf and removed the book. Behind it was a keypad he quickly typed in the code, which happened to be his mother's birthday 10-07-1968 in memory of the most important to have ever been in his life.

After punching in the code a piece of the back of the book shelf moved away revealing an empty compartment which looked just big enough to hold a Glock 37 45 caliber pistol. Upon seeing the empty compartment Naruto dropped to his knees in disbelief and horror.

"They actually found the gun" Naruto quietly spoke after freezing for several seconds. He suddenly stood up without saying another word, knowing that right now this Mr.E fellow had him by the balls and he hated it.

-Page Break-

The next day began in its usual manner for Mystery Inc. They were arguing with their parents or in Naruto's case withering in pain in the bed. Velma was complaining to her parents that all of the mysteries of this town were fake. Fred was trying to explain to his dad the importance of solving mysteries and building traps. Shaggy was trying to convince his parents he didn't need new friends and that he always ran from danger while Scooby agreed with everything he said. However the one having the most interesting conversation was without a doubt Daphne.

"If you just gave them a chance you'd see the gang is just misunderstood. We're just solving mysteries all the kids are doing it." Explained Daphne trying to get her parents to stop thinking that solving mysteries was a bad thing.

"No their not." Replied both of her parents at the same time in the same monotone voice, obviously having expected that excuse

"And what about those two blondes you're hanging out with? Surely there have to be other boys?" questioned her mother trying beyond all hope to keep her daughter away from the trap obsessed boy. Not to mention the one who is commonly believed to have killed both his parents at the age of 13.

"Fred's like one of those geniuses that no one understands until their dead. He see's things differently, and he wants to catch those different things in his traps." She replied wistfully. "As for Naruto he's just misunderstood everyone judges him so harshly, that he pushes everyone else away. If you gave them both a chance you'd see they're actually very nice." Daphne stated trying to defend her crush and friend.

"We just want you to go on to fulfill rich fulfilling lives like your sisters." Her dad explained pointing right behind her to, where for some strange reason all of her sisters we're standing.

However before he could continue the sound of a car horn penetrated the air.

"Oh that's Fred and the gang, don't want to be late. Bye Mom, bye Dad, bye Daisy, bye Dawn, Bye Dorothy, Bye Delilah."

As the gang was on their way to school a group of construction workers with their heads up their asses, decided to open canisters of chemical waste they found in the crystal Cove cave system. If only they knew the chain of events this would cause perhaps they would have stopped and reconsidered what they were about to do…Or maybe not.

As Naruto sat in the back seat he was forced to listen the newest rendition of Velma and Shaggy's messed up relationship and the problems it entails.

'Man she's obsessed with changing him' Naruto thought as he checked and made sure his glasses completely covered his eyes while unfortunately listening to Shaggy's excuse for not calling Velma last night. 'Shaggy is going to have to choose at this rate who he spends more time with Velma or Scooby'

His train of thought was broken as Fred quickly slammed on the brakes as a man hole cover flew up in front of the Mystery Machine. Suddenly from the man hole a rose a giant green slime like creature appearing to be around 7 feet tall.

"Ah!" Exclaimed Daphne as she tried to roll up the window so the creature couldn't get in. Naruto on the other hand upon seeing the creature and assuming it was covered in a water based substance (meaning what he was planning wouldn't kill it) opened the back doors of the Mystery Machine. Once he was outside he took out his box of cigarettes and lighter. He quickly opened the carton and took out an all-black cylindrical object that resembled a cigarette. This was an invention of his a firebomb that lasted only a minute that was the size of a cigarette and even fit in a cigarette carton.

'It's a good thing it only burns at 124 degrees' Naruto thought knowing that if it burned much hotter or much longer than that things could turn bad for him really bad.

'Yeah I really need to give people another excuse to charge me with murder.' He thought to himself while lighting the filter. He quickly threw the firebomb with pinpoint accuracy into the arm of the creature that had just grabbed on to the Mystery Machine. The arms quickly melted leaving behind a form of burned green goo. However the creature suddenly removed his arms at the elbow to prevent the fire from getting any closer. It quickly ran away using the green smoke like substance that was still leaking from the man hole as a smokescreen so Naruto couldn't chase after it.

After seeing the creature run away from him, Naruto couldn't stop the fox like smirk that quickly spread across his face.

'Looks like even monsters can fear me.' He thought enjoying the fact it ran knowing he was superior to it.

"Great shot with the fire stick" Fred commented as he and the rest of the gang climbed out of the Mystery Machine.

"At least this time some of the creature is left to analyze." Velma stated as she used a pair of tweezers and a petri dish to pick up some of the goo that had come off of the creature. Already preparing in her mind how to analyze the substance and find out what had just attacked them.

"That was one time and it's not like I destroyed Charlie anyway, he survived." Naruto replied exasperated that Velma kept bringing that up.

"Does it matter, any way you look at it we have a mystery on our hands, and I think that's a little more important than school." Fred stated obviously wanting to get out of school and solve a mystery at the same time.

Quickly the gang went down the man hole into the sewers, they didn't have to walk very far before coming across an opening in the brick lining of the sewers. Once inside Fred pulled out his trusty flashlight while Naruto quickly lite up a cigarette both to help him see and because he liked them. Fred quickly spotted several vats of chemical waste with a danger sign hanging over them.

"These are definitely military from the oxidation at least 30 or 40 years old, and highly combustible." She stated ending with a direct look at Naruto who somehow managed to look guilt free even while smoking near highly flammable objects.

"OK I'll put it out until were away from the highly flammable objects." Naruto finally said knowing Velma didn't forbid him from smoking much except when it was really dangerous.

While this was going on Daphne had separated from the rest of the group to look for more clues. She came upon an interesting key shaped gold locket with a question mark on it.

"Hey, Fred I found something." Daphne said happily hoping it would get her crushes attention

"Looks like a clue good work Daphne." Replied Fred glad to have another clue to solving their newest case.

"Thanks Fred you're so sweet…" She trailed off seeing him walk away. This caused her to sigh in defeat.

"You know, it is quite possible for a girl to walk up to a guy and ask him out right?" Naruto questioned while standing right behind her. Normally he didn't get involved in people's love life, but he seemed to be the odd man out right now. Since Shaggy and Velma seemed to be hooking up, and Daphne was all over Fred, he figured he could break the status quo and help her out.

Daphne didn't as much as jump when he appeared behind her, after all these years she was used to it. No one had secrets from Naruto he seemed to just know things instinctively, so when he called for her crush on Fred she didn't even bother to deny it.

"Maybe, but what if he says no, or if he hates me for asking. No I think I'm better off waiting for him to make the first official move." Replied Daphne now a little less depressed, since she knew how hard it was for Naruto to offer advice on emotions. He always said only his family would know the real him, it solidified the fact even more he thought of them as family.

"Holy Shit!" Shaggy suddenly exclaimed while looking up. Naruto who had been lost in his thoughts about Mr.E and his mysterious message hadn't even noticed the body's covered in a green slime currently stuck to the ceiling.

"R-r-r-r-r-r-r-RUN!" Exclaimed Scooby Doo, already scared out of his mind from seeing the people currently covered in slime.

After discovering the bodies on the cave ceiling Fred had quickly called his father the mayor, who had in turn called the Sheriff. The police cars quickly pulled up followed, by paramedics and the fire department, who went down to the cave system to get the bodies off the ceiling and began to prepare them to be taken to the hospital or police custody. It all depended on the order they were given by Sheriff Stone.

"You see what happens when you stick your nose where it doesn't belong?" Questioned the sheriff hoping he wouldn't get a smartass answer, but he's never that lucky.

"We discover three victims of an attack?" Questioned Fred

"We discover three people who without us could have died on that ceiling?" Naruto questioned in the usual aloof manner he spoke in whenever dealing with someone he didn't consider a friend.

"We keep the public's opinion of you good, and help your chances for re-election." Velma finished knowing that would get under his skin.

"No you little maggots, people get cocooned." The Sheriff exclaimed angrily though quiet enough so no one else would hear him. Just In case Fred's dad was around knowing it would look bad yelling at the mayor's kid. He could already able to feel a headache coming on from his dealings with these kids.

"Like man we found them like that." Shaggy replied trying to defend himself and his friends thankfully Daphne continued where he left off.

"Sheriff there was a monster."

"Quiet" Declared the Sheriff already having a plan beginning to form in his head." From this point forward you are trespassing on a crime scene." He declared "Not to mention a future tourist attraction, so stay away." He finished already seeing more revenue for the town.

"Someone needs to remove that pole from his ass." Bitingly replied Velma, when everyone looked at her she blushed red and looked down mumbling. "I said that out loud didn't I." When the gang nodded their heads yes she blushed even darker.

"Let me talk to him." Fred stated a few moments later a plan already forming in his head.

For a few moments the gang thought this matter was going to be resolved with words, but when does that ever happen with them. Suddenly Fred started running back toward them one of the three cocooned workers resting on his shoulder. While most of the gang were shocked into silence for a few moments Naruto had only one thing to say.

"Tampering with evidence Fred, I'm pretty sure that's a felony." Naruto stated with a fox like smirk growing on his face already loving where this was going.

"Consequences later, Shaggy start the van now." Fred replied hurriedly hoping a cop, paramedic or fireman didn't see him.

"You actually stole a body Fred, rockin." Velma stated happy this case was going to be exciting.

"Don't worry I know just who can help us" stated Fred confidently, driving away from the scene of their crime.

-Page Break-

The gang quickly arrived at school Naruto and Fred carrying the currently cocooned man to someone Fred believed could help them. Upon reaching the correct room Shaggy opened the door and allowed Naruto and Fred inside.

Located in the room was their Science teacher Emmanuel Raffalo. A middle aged man who wears thick-framed glasses, he has black hair with gray streaks as well as a mustache and a goatee. Their plan however had one major flaw they hadn't anticipated Professor Raffalo had a class. A class that upon taking one look at the cocooned body ran in from the classroom fear etched in their faces

"That could have gone better." Stated Naruto who was now back to his aloof way of talking.

"You think?" Questioned Professor Raffalo, before sighing "Was it that hard to wait until break?" He questioned not really expecting an answer.

After several minutes of Professor Raffalo's inspection of the body Shaggy asked the question on the whole gang's mind.

"Is he d-d-d-dead?"

"No merely in some sort of dehydrated stasis, hopefully temporary." Professor Raffalo replied appearing intrigued.

"Do you know what could have done this?" Questioned Daphne

"The material appears organic, but I need to run more tests. The Sheriff did okay this right?" replied Professor Raffalo before verifying this wasn't illegal.

"Of course" replied Fred however before he could continue Naruto had to ask.

"You don't actually think we are malicious enough to a body. Do you?" Naruto questioned with a strange gleam in his eye that seemed to bypass his sunglasses entirely. However before Naruto could scare the teacher anymore Fred pushed the whole gang outside of the classroom, leaving Professor Raffalo to conduct his tests on the body.

-Page Break-

The gang was now located at Fruitmeir's the town's newest restaurant. Where everyone was enjoying a green Fruitmeir's cone except for Naruto.

"Come on Naruto their really good." Shaggy tried to entice his friend to eat some

"Sorry Shag but I have this little thing where I like to know what I'm eating. I'm not going to eat something that even the owner says he doesn't know what his product is." Naruto replied replied while watching sing the Fruitmeir's theme song about how no matter what it was Fruitmeir's was delicious. Naruto had tried he was just unable to find the idea of eating Fruitmeir's appetizing when he didn't even know what it was he was eating.

As the gang was walking out of the parlor Naruto lit his final cigarette of the day, knowing he limited himself to two a day, so his friends wouldn't think he had an actual addiction to cigarettes.

"You know if that cocoon turns out to be organic, we might have an actual monster in Crystal Cove." stated Fred

"My guess" began Velma "The cocoon is a multi-celled mutation probably a result of radiated allotropes and free radical implosion." As soon as Velma ended her explanation the same thought raced through everyone's head

'What the hell does that mean?'

"What do you think Shaggy?" Velma asked while trying to hold her "secret" boyfriends hand. Of course at this gesture Shaggy freaked out.

"I think I want more Fruitmeir's" Shaggy quickly exclaimed running into the previously exited building Scooby Doo hot on his trail.

'Wow and I thought I was bad with emotions' Naruto thought while adjusting his glasses, trying not to think about what had made him so emotionless and aloof to begin with.

"So Velma, what's going on between you and Shaggy?" Questioned Daphne ever the gossip queen.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. Why would anything ever be going on between me and Shaggy?" Stated and then questioned Velma while throwing her hands up in exasperation. This seemed to be the last straw she could take as she quickly began the short walk back to her house.

"Well on that note, I think it's time I head back." Said Naruto while stomping his now completed cigarette.

"Why." Questioned Fred, wondering why the one person without a curfew was heading home so early.

"I used my last fire stick today on that slime creature, I need to go make more in case we need them, when we encounter it again." Naruto explained preparing to walk home.

"Wait I could just give you a life with the Mystery Machine." Fred stated not sure why his fellow blonde wanted to walk.

"That's ok, besides I think Daphne wanted to talk to you." Naruto replied trying to help Daphne by pushing her to talk to Fred more.

"What did you want to talk about Daph?" Questioned Fred now looking at Daphne. However when he turned his head he missed Naruto lowering his sunglasses enough to wink at Daphne with his ocean blue eye. Upon seeing the wink she knew this was a part of his now apparent plan to help her and Fred get together.

She was about to thank him when she realized he was hallway down the street and waving goodbye while walking away. So instead she thanked him silently.

What the gang couldn't know at that time was that the monster would strike that very night.

-Page Break-

The next day found Mystery Inc. headed to one of their favorite places. The town radio station K-Ghoul 101.4 A.M. Run by one of the few adults in town that didn't think the gang was crazy Angel Dynamite. Angel was a slim African- American woman with black hair commonly worn in an afro style. She wears a pair of green tracksuit pants, with a pink stripe at the bottom of each leg, a matching sweat top and large pink and green colored headphones. The gang immediately knocked on the door to the D.J. booth to grab Angel's attention.

"I was wondering when you all we're going to show up? He's in the back." Questioned Angel as she opened the door to let them in. She quickly opened the door to the back room, already knowing what had brought them to her radio station that day.

"Fred its ok we're here for you." Started Daphne upon seeing the depressed state of crush.

"It's my fault gang I was the one who stole the body and Professor Raffalo paid the price. I should have just listened to my dad and stayed out of any new mysteries." Fred replied as he sat up and put his head into his hands. Suddenly he felt his face get lifter and for about a second all he saw was a pair of black aviator sunglasses, before he suddenly felt something impact his cheek. The force of the blow wasn't enough to knock him over but it did get his attention.

"Are you listening to yourself?" Naruto Asked angrily "You just agreed with your dad, that's never a good thing. This situation shouldn't make you depressed it should make you angry. Angry enough to build a perfect trap and catch that monster, to make sure it pays for what it did to Professor Raffalo." Naruto completed still holding Fred's head up

"But I've got nothing." He wailed, Naruto was about to see if a second slap would do the trick, thankfully for Fred though, Velma stopped him having a different idea.

"Come on man up Fred Jones! Don't forget we have our first clue the cocoon I brought a huge sample of it. That way we can analyze it and discover whether or not it's actually organic." Velma stated thinking a clue would get him out of his depression. Suddenly what sounded like eating could be heard, as the gang turned their heads they saw an incorrigible sight Scooby was eating the evidence! No one was sure if they should be appalled or alarmed that Scooby was eating a possibly dangerous unknown substance.

"Scooby what are you doing?" questioned an alarmed Velma who was thankfully able to break out of her stupor rather quickly.

"What is rutmeir's, Yummy" Scooby asked unsure why everyone was freaking out, he gave up on this train of thought rather quickly and went back to eating.

"Check it out if that dog mutates I'm putting it down, you dig." She ended her statement by giving each member of Mystery Inc. a look that meant "I'm dead serious."

"Wait a second I think I know what he means." Stated Shaggy before taking a small piece of the cocoon and eating it. This caused a collective groan of disgust from everyone in the radio station.

"It's Fruitmeir's." Shaggy explained, upon seeing all the confused looks he continued "The cocoon is made of the same stuff as Fruitmeir's dessert." After finishing his explination with a look of confidence on his face everyone came over and tried it. Except Naruto who when asked why had one thing to say.

"I didn't eat it when it was in a cone. Why would I eat it after Scooby just stuck his whole face in the bowl?" At this prospect everyone but Shaggy was once again disgusted only this time it was with themselves. After the moment of self-pity had passed and the group swore to not speak of this again, they began their research into Franklin Fruitmeir. Their research didn't turn up many clues thought they discovered Franklin Fruitmeir had only been in Crystal Cove for two months. The best piece of information they found was that he was currently hiring female servers for his restaurant.

-Page Break-

"So why are me and Scooby dressed as girls? When Velma and Daphne are actually girls?" Questioned Shaggy now wearing a red wig, already knowing he was going to hate this plan.

'My skirt's too tight." Scooby Doo suddenly said trying to pull it down and loosen it.

"Easy because Velma and I refused." Stated Daphne getting a kick out of watching the boy and his dog in their "Girl" outfits, while also trying not to analyze Scooby's last statement.

"Wait shouldn't Naruto be in costume instead of Scooby?" Shaggy suddenly question while looking at the formally mentioned blonde, once more with his fox like smirk in place as he quickly snapped pictures with his digital camera.

"They'd have made me take off my sunglasses." Naruto replied trying to sound sorry, but it was impossible with that grin still in place and the flash from his camera going off like crazy. Shaggy said nothing to this, knowing how much Naruto hated having to take his sunglasses off in public.

"And the pictures?" Shaggy questioned dejectedly, already resigning himself to his fate.

"Future blackmail." Naruto replied and if possible it appeared his grin got wider.

-Page Break-

The gang watched from the side of the building as left dressed in his usual clown themed costume. As soon as he was out of sight the gang snuck into Fruitmeir's with Shaggy and Scooby unlocking the door to let them in.

"Alright guys split up and see if you can find any clues to tie Franklin Fruitmeir to the slime mutant." Stated Fred finally fully back in the zone, and prepared to solve another mystery.

After that the gang quickly dispersed Fred began looking in the kitchen cabinets. Velma began opening all the drawers in the kitchen, while Naruto headed to Fruitmeir's office looking for anything incriminating. This left Daphne headed to the storage room. Shaggy and Scooby on the other hand we're distracted by food and so we're bust eating the Fruitmeir's desert.

"Hm, I wonder where the key is?" questioned Daphne aloud after having discovered the storage room door to be locked. She quickly left looking for the key. He same key Naruto had just discovered in Fruitmeir's desk. After leaving the office having found nothing, except bank statements proving Fruitmeir was incredibly wealthy from all of his recent sales. He quickly encountered Daphne in the hallway who was apparently looking for a key, upon discovering Naruto had the key, they quickly went back to the storage room.

"That's strange." Said Daphne upon seeing the storage room door open. She quickly walked inside Naruto right behind her when suddenly the door closed behind them. Daphne began to try the door knob hoping it would open and let them out. Upon seeing the door wouldn't budge Naruto grabbed a screwdriver off the floor and tried to force the hinges out of the door. While doing this Fred and Velma had crowbars and we're trying to force the door open.

"Move." Naruto exclaimed as he took the third and final hinge out of the door. Seeing the door going down Velma and Fred quickly moved out of the way, les the door fall on them.

"Out of the way!" was suddenly screamed by Shaggy, who was currently running right at Naruto and Daphne. Naruto thanks to his Martial arts training stayed standing, but he was knocked back a bit. Just enough so that the force knocked Daphne back too.

"Are you two insane?" Questioned Velma after seeing Shaggy and Scooby barrel into Naruto and Daphne. Naruto who was currently disoriented had not even noticed that Daphne was no longer right behind him.

"M-m-m-m-monster, right behind us." Explained Shaggy pointing right behind Fred and Velma who turned to see what he was pointing at. There at the other end of the kitchen right in the doorframe was… nothing it was empty.

"There's no monster there guys." Fred stated thinking they were hallucinating.

'Um I think Daphne might have found a clue." Suddenly said Naruto who was currently looking down a hole hidden away in the back of the storage room. When the rest of the gang looked down the hole they were surprised to see Daphne, already down there.

"This is the same cave we we're in yesterday." Stated Fred while looking around for any clues.

"It must run right under Fruitmeir's" Velma said intelligently

"Hey, check it out someone's been digging." Daphne stated while pointing to a huge hole in the ceiling.

"According to by G.P.S. the hole is 20 yards from Fruitmeirs." Velma said while staring at her G.P.S.

"That's right under Crystal Cove bank." The rest of the gang finished her thought. Now while most people wouldn't know the location of every building in the town Mystery Inc. did. After having traveled through this town so many times looking for clues, they knew where every building in own was in relation to another building.

"But why would a slime mutant bust through a hole through Fruitmeir's to get into Crystal Cove bank?" Questioned Shaggy trying to put the pieces together.

"Maybe it's hungry." Stated Scooby figuring even slime mutants would love Fruitmeir's

"Yeah Hungry for money." Replied Fred. When the gang looked at him they could already see the gears turning in his head.

"I smell a trap coming on." Stated Velma a smirk already growing on her face.

After setting up the trap, the gang lay in wait for the monster to appear. Seeing the monster turning the corner, Fred put his plan into action.

"Hey ugly over here." Screamed Fred, trying to get the monsters attention. The slime creature upon seeing seeing Fred out in the open began to chase him. After chasing Fred for about one-hundred feet a yell drew his attention to the left where Velma was standing.

"Hey stupid over here." Velma yelled, and then began to run hoping to draw the creature away from Fred. Thankfully the plan continued to work. The creature then turned and decided to chase Velma instead of continuing after Fred. After a couple of minutes the creature heard another yell.

"Wrong again." Exclaimed Daphne, once more the monster changed directions and now began to chase Daphne. The monster quickly caught up to her, but before it could catch her it heard a voice that sent a shiver up his spine.

"Picking on innocent girls now, ugly?" Naruto questioned. The creature turned his head and saw Naruto currently leaning against a stalagmite. However when he saw what was in his head his heart really began to beat, Naruto was holding his lighter and a fire stick.

'Hurry up Fred I can only buy you so long to double- check your traps.' Naruto thought, preparing himself to mentally scar the slime monster with his next move.

"I see you remember this don't you?" Naruto asked while holding up the fire stick. "You see I don't like the fact you escaped it in our first confrontation." Naruto continued inching the lighter closer to the fire stick with every word.

"So what do you say, I finish what I started and put it right in your torso?" Naruto asked, a maniacal glint shining in his eyes that seemed to go right through his Aviator sunglasses. Before Naruto could continue the monster caught a glimpse of Daphne running toward the group and decided to chase after her.

'I like my options better dealing with the girl, then this little pyromaniac." The slime creature thought while running from his old prey, and hunting his new one.

"Coward." Mumbled Naruto already putting the fire stick back in the carton in case he needed it. Naruto having full trust in Fred's trap quickly looked over when he heard the cage drop expecting to see the monster trapped inside. What he wasn't prepared for was to see Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby all trapped in the cage and the monster two feet from it.

The creature quickly coated the now captured gang in slime, before turning his attention to Daphne. Daphne who had been so shocked lost track of time, was alarmed to open her eyes and see the creature 3 feet from her. She quickly ran back to Fruitmeir's hoping to get away. Naruto who had been trying to get his friends out of the cage was torn upon seeing this.

'Do I help Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby, or chase after the monster and help Daphne.' Naruto questioned himself, luckily someone else broke his indecision.

"Go help Daphne, Naruto will be able to get out on our own." Said Fred rather reassuringly. He knew Naruto had trouble making decisions that had emotional strings attached.

With a single nod of his head Naruto ran right after the monster and Daphne. By the time he found them the creature had Daphne running to the door, a door the blonde knew she wouldn't be able to open in time. So without any thought for his safety he introduced the monster to one of his favorite martial arts moves.

"Dynamic Entry!" Screamed Naruto as he introduced the monster to the bottom of his shoe. The slime creature having not expected the impact was thrown into the wall with unprecedented force. Naruto who was standing in front of the monster, ready to knock it down if it got back up again was surprised to hear Fred's yell at him to move.

Naruto trusting Fred completely moved to the right it was then he noticed the hose, which the rest of Mystery Inc. was carrying. Seeing that Naruto was no longer in the blast zone Fred gave the signal.

"Fire" Screamed Fred as he pulled the lever found on the nozzle of the hose. Suddenly a huge amount of Fruitmeir's green dessert spewed from the end of the hose. This caused the still disoriented monster to get stuck right to the wall. Before the gang could celebrate another mystery solved by unmasking the villain, the door of the restaurant opened and in walked Sheriff Stone and Fred's dad Mayor Jones.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Loudly questioned Sheriff Stone as he threw open the doors.

"Why is the town's latest tourist attraction cocooned to the wall?" Questioned Mayor Jones, already knowing the answer would mean lost revenue for the town.

"Dad, Sheriff you don't understand." Fred stated trying to explain what was going on to the adults now present. "That is not an actual monster." Concluded Fred, hoping that would appease his dad.

"For God's sake, then who is it Fred?" His father asked hoping his son wasn't actually costing the town more revenue.

"Franklin Fruitmeir." Stated the whole gang including Naruto. Though at this point in time Naruto wasn't sure. After all he had seen Fruitmeir's financial status, and it was a lot he really didn't need to rob a bank he was already pretty wealthy.

"That's not possible." said the Sheriff patronizingly, seeming to enjoy proving the gang wrong.

"Franklin Fruitmeir was the one who called us." The Sheriff said as he moved away from the door, and sure enough in walked Franklin Fruitmeir clown suit and all.

"I was at home making balloon animals when something tripped my silent alarm." Mr. Fruitmeir explained.

'Wait' Naruto suddenly thought to himself 'He wears the clown suit even when he's at home.' Honestly this guy was just weird in Naruto's book.

"So wait if the slime monster isn't Franklin Fruitmeir, who is he?" Questioned Shaggy as he began to remove the monster's mask. Suddenly the mask was off and the person's face was revealed to the world. It was Professor Raffalo the man they had taken the cocooned body to.

"Professor Emmanuel Raffalo?" questioned the whole group wondering why their science teacher was the villain in this mystery.

"That's right I was trying to scare everyone away from the sewers, while I dug my way into the bank and got rich." Stated Professor Raffalo, explaining hit total plan though no one asked him to.

"But you have a job as a teacher why do you need more money?" Questioned Daphne not quite getting his plan. Professor Raffalo on the other hand looked at her in a deadpan way as if to ask are you stupid.

"It's obvious Daphne." Naruto began to explain hoping his next comment would get under the doctor's skin. "He picked a job where teaching kids is important. Then he came to the conclusion he wanted more money, so instead of getting a raise, he got pissy and decided to go rob a bank." Naruto stated finishing his explanation and sure enough Professor Raffalo didn't look happy at that comment.

"I discovered that the old Crystal Cove Caves were connected to the sewers by accident, while I was collecting mold spores for my class." Professor Raffalo continued deciding to go on with his story.

"Once I realized the caves led right under the bank, I put my newfound plan into motion. Fruitmeir's gave me direct access to the sewers, so I decided to frame balloon boy for the crime. By using his disgusting dessert to form my costume. I even staged my own attack to throw doubt on any hint of my involvement" After finishing his story he glared at the teens and dog in front of him.

"It was perfect till you meddling kids, your blasted dog and that damn pyromaniac." Professor Raffalo finished his statement by looking at Naruto, who in response could do nothing but grin maniacally at the now had cuffed villain.

"Wait what about this locket we found where you were digging?" Daphne asked holding up the gold key shaped locket with the question mark on the front. This caused a surprised and then angry look to flash across Mayor Jones face. However only Naruto saw the look as he was standing only a couple of feet away from the mayor.

Upon seeing the locket Professor Raffalo just dismissively said that he had never seen it before.

"Well I guess we owe you kid's thanks." Said Sheriff Stone before continuing although you also lost the town a serious revenue stream." He finished obviously more emotional at the loss of money then the saving of the bank.

-Page Break-

The gang eventually left the restaurant and headed back to their usual hang out spot K-Ghoul. While they were celebrating a job well done there a phone call came in one that would change the life of Mystery Inc. forever. Upon hearing the phone ring Shaggy being the closest was the first to pick it up.

"Like K-Ghoul 101.4, what can we scare up for you daddy-o?" Shaggy questioned expecting to hear a song request, but what he got was something much different.

_"You're all doomed."_ Was the first thing the group heard from the voice, and it snapped all of them to attention. None more so then Naruto who had a single thought racing through his head.

'Is that Mr.E.' He thought to himself alarmed to hear the voice of the man that currently had him by his balls.

"L-l-l-l-like who is this?" questioned Shaggy not really expecting an answer, but too terrified to think of anything else to say.

"_You can call me Mr. E, you should never have brought that locket out of the cave. You don't know what you've uncovered."_ Stated the now revealed Mr.E.

"Uncovered what?" questioned Daphne beginning to grow nervous from what this Mr.E was saying.

_"A truth that should have remained hidden, the truth behind the curse of crystal cove. The real mystery has just begun."_ With that Mr.E hung up permitting the gang to only hear a dial tone.

-Page Break-

Naruto quietly sat at his dining room table eating a bowl of hot miso ramen, but even the taste of his favorite food couldn't remove the nervousness in his stomach. It was eleven twenty eight on the day of July 14th the day Mr.E's package, and proof of him owning evidence to tie Naruto to his father's death. It was driving him mad but he made sure to keep his face emotionless as he continued to eat.

Suddenly the sound of a doorbell pierced the air and Naruto knew the package had come. So without a sound he stood up and walked to his front door, he took a nice deep breath and mentally prepared himself before opening the door to the world.

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. This is The New Journey signing out, hoping you enjoyed your newest journey. As well as reminding you to review.**


End file.
